The present invention relates to road signs, and more particularly to a reflector road sign which comprises a reflector body having the lower half part covered with a reflector paper, and a casing to receive the lower half part of the reflector body. The reflector body is fastened to the casing by a bonding resin.
Various reflector road signs have been disclosed, and have been widely used in a variety of roads for reflecting light and for guiding traffic in respective lanes. One of the earliest 360.degree. angle glass reflector road sign (the so-called cat eye) which reflects light in all directions was designed by a British company about twenty to thirty years ago. This structure of reflector road sign is durable in use, and suitable for use in any road conditions. However, the effective reflecting area of this structure of reflector road sign is very small (about 6 centimeters). To increase the central reflecting area of the reflector road sign, the refractive index of the glass body of the reflector road sign must be changed relatively. Changing the refractive index of the glass body is not so easy because the angle of incidence in the horizontal direction as well as the vertical direction must be properly calculated. There is known another structure of reflector road sign comprising a casing made of a tempered glass and filled with a packing resin, and two reflectors fastened to the inside wall of a casing. This structure of reflector road sign can only reflect light in 180.degree. angle. Further, this structure of reflector road sign is not very strong, and it may be covered with dust or turned to another direction when run over by motor vehicles. There are still other structures of reflector road signs made of plastics. However, a plastic reflector road sign wears away quickly, and may be damaged easily when run over by a motor vehicle. Further, a plastic reflector road sign has limited lateral reflecting angle. Therefore, a plastic reflector road sign is not suitable for use in turns or zigzag routes. There is still another structure of reflector road sign made of aluminum alloy. However, this structure of aluminum alloy reflector road sign is not safe in use, because it may be deformed to produce sharp angles when run over by cars, causing the car tires of the successive cars to be damaged. Therefore, an aluminum alloy reflector road sign must be replaced when deformed.